


Muffins x Scoops Drabbles 3: Another One? (CANCELLED TRASH)

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: 2nd drabble is so crazy i can't describe it, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Heartbeats, Hotels, Nosebleed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Sobbing, Surprise Kissing, Therapy, first drabble is a remake of another one i've made, fuck pinky, half of my drabbles are just fluff without plot, that's the only tag that works for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Yeah, I've decided to make a 3rd one. This was probably sitting in drafts for a few days or hours, as i needed to make 2 dradbles/chapters to make it so i can add beginning/end notes to the first drabbleEDIT: I'm done with these things now, and all my future fics will be stand-alone. Half of these drabbles were shit compared to the ones in the first 2, but I have some MxS fanart sitting in Dropbox right now so stay tuned until then
Relationships: Scoops/Muffins





	1. Rough Day REDUX

**Author's Note:**

> The reason this was in drafts was already mentioned in the summary, but to make a long story short: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ppaiQ6mhbE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remake of one of my favorite drabbles from the first one

"So, how was your day?"

Scoops didn't respond. She just frowned, walked over to the couch and sat down next to Muffins, who was worried. She asked "Are you still upset about Slim recording us 2 nights ago?" when she noticed a bruise on Scoops' cheek and an ACE bandage wrapped around her right ear. Scoops then responded "Uhm.... no. I've gotten over that. I just had a rough day, plus I got back here at like 8:30 PM." Muffins then asked "But why isthere a bruise on your cheek and why is there an Ace bandgae on your ear?". "Well..... Pinky was pretty damn upset that I didn't invite him to our sleepover, and he somehow found me trying to write a story while I was sitting in the park and he decided it would be a good idea to...... uhm....... attack me......"

Muffins gasped.

"As you can see, he threw a rock at my cheek and skinned my right ear all because I didn't invite him to our sleepover." Scoops continued. "Even though I had a valid reason to not invite him....." She then proceeded to bury her face into Muffins' chest as she began sobbing, because she suddenly realized why she was so depressed that day: She was assaulted by someone because he was not being invited to something that happened _2 DAYS AGO._

Muffins was devastated. And as such, decided to hug her partner as tight as possible, but this time, she knew that she wouldn't hurt her.

"Remember the week before you moved in with me? When you came into my bakery and went on a stress rant? I was there for you. Remember the day after you came out, when Pinky destroyed your hat? I was there for you, and we got it fixed. Remember last week when the nauseating smell of mayonnaise nearly caused you to pass out when we watched Spies in Disguise? I was there for you. I'll ALWAYS be here for you, no matter what happens. And like I said 2 nights ago, I love you very much, Sugar Plum."

At this point, Scoops's cheeks and the top half of Muffins' apron were stained with mascara. The former had calmed down, though there still were tears falling from her eyes. Muffins proceeded to begin stroking her partners ears, finally calming her down. They then moved to the couch and rested for a bit.

15 minutes later, Muffins noticed that Scoops had fallen asleep on her lap, using her hat as a pillow. Muffins quickly took a picture of the sight (As she thought it was adorable) then carried her to their room, set her on their bed, tucked her in, put her hat on the bedpost, then kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Sugar Plum. He's to a less-rough day."

At 5 AM the next day, just before Muffins and Scoops woke up, Pinky attempted to break into the bakery only to notice the following sign on the window:

"NOTE: As of Steeluaury 12th, 2020, an individual by the name of "Pinky" is BANNED from entering this building. -Muffs"

Pinky was arrested 17 minutes later for attempting to break into the building next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the shift between this and the next drabble is hilarious IMO
> 
> also this was edited right after i posted it to change "eyeshadow" to "mascara". thanks for the correction, tv tropes!
> 
> also also, given that i removed the references to scoops watching pbs kids from this, expect pbs kids to show up less often in these


	2. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay a Piemations joke
> 
> (takes place wayyyyyy after the first drabble in this fic and the 2 part whump thing. also looks like this is gonna have shitloads of f bombs so be warned lol)

"Ugh! What the hell is that sound coming from outside the window?"

"Hold on, I'll check!"

Muffins opened the window to find none other then pinky attempting to climb the building.

"Get you and your suction cups the hell off my house!"

"No."

"I said get the hell off my house!"

Pinky got enraged instantly. "FUCK YOU, I'M ON YOUR HOUSE!"

"WHY MY HOUSE?"

"WHY NOT YOUR HOUSE!?"

"YOU'RE SMUDGING MY WINDOWS, ASSHOLE!"

"I'LL SMUDGE YOUR WINDOWS ALL I WANT! LOOK AT ME GO!"

"GO SUCTION CUP SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE!"

"THAT SOUNDS VERY SUGGESTIVE!"

".....I give up."

Muffins went over to Scoops and let her know that Pinky was the one making that noise. Scoops then walked outside and started yelling at the rhino.

"Get the hell down!"

"SUCK MY DICK!"

".....So you wanna play the hard way, huh?"

"FUCK YOU, I'M SUCTION CUP MAN! LOOK AT ME GO!"

"I know for a fact you're Pinky, idiot." She walked back inside.

"Did you get Pinky dow-" Muffins was stopped by Scoops kissing her, then proceeding to let her know that Pinky is still up there. She then rushed upstairs (With Muffins following her) to the window near the one that Pinky was climbing.

Scoops opened the window, with a smug expression on her face as well as on Muffins' face. "Yup, you've chosen the hard way."

"I WROTE YOU A SONG!" He grabbed out a gutair and started playing it while shouting "FUCK YOU!".

Second later, Scoops sprayed him with a water gun. Pinky fell off the building, but survived, and Ol Blue walked over, stared at Pinky's body, then turned to the pair and said "This is why I'm a therapist."

Pinky was turned in an hour later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i make this


	3. The Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory
> 
> (takes place a week after the "restricted" fic i made)

"So.......... What do we have to talk about again?"

The pair noticed that Blue didn't say anything. He just sat here and took notes. 10 seconds alter though......

"I think we need to talk about your relationship."

Scoops turned red, but Muffins decided to start. "Well, a few weeks back Scoops decided to move in with me because she couldn't pay rent anymore. And..... Well..... Let's just say that sharing a bed will result in a relationship starting."  
Scoops later said that she moved in for 2 reasons: Because of rent and also because she was lonely.

"Scoops, are you still getting mad about amateurs?"

"Only when they send me their videos."

"Muffins, are you still doing midnight stress baking?'

"Only on rare occasions."

"OK... I was expecting you to be a more dangerous couple."

Scoops immediately stood up and said "Last time I attacked someone was when Pinky dumped mayo on me for not blurring his face."

The office was filled with silence until Blue asked "What's next?".

Muffins misunderstood what Blue said, and then kissed Scoops.

When she looked over at Blue, he was blushing and nosebleeding, and Scoops noticed.

"So I guess you are proud of us."

Blue sighed while retaining his normal stoic expression. "I always was! I'm your therapist for crying out loud!"

"I know."

The rest of the session went on like any other session. When the pair left, Blue let them know that he's proud of all of his patients. Except Pinky and Slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None ATM


	4. Pointless Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoops stays home from work and Muffins comes back up to their house exhausted, leading to some pointless fluff (Roll credits)

"You're back! You look a little exhausted...."

"I'm okay! I'm just-" She collapsed onto the couch. Scoops picked up Muffins to make sure she was still doing okay. She was still conscious, but was pretty exhausted.

"So many people ordered stuff..... I had to make it all in one night....."

Scoops draped a blanket over her partner, then sat back down on the couch. Muffins then stated "Now I know how you feel after writing and entire paper then reporting what you just wrote on TV.", whilst stroking Scoops' ears. Scoops proceeded to blush deeply, while Muffins started to doze off on Scoops' shoulder.

3 hours later, Muffins woke up at 6 PM to discover she was still laying on Scoops' shoulder. She propped herself back up, hugged Scoops (As tight as possible without hurting her, like usual), then kissed her. Scoops' muzzle turned red. "I see you're no longer exhausted...."

The pair would later continue sitting on the couch, while checking their phones and drinking Coke. Just then, Muffins asked a question.

"Why do you always wear your hat even when you aren't working, unless if you're in bed or in water?"

Scoops never thought she would be asked this question, which is very personal to her. She answered it anyway, but without the personal stuff.

"The main reason is too personal to me and my family, but the other reason is to hide the embarrassing uneven fur tuft on the left of my forehead, or the right of my forehead, from your point of view. It also helps to hide my lack of a mane, in the case we ever leave the valley, as sweetiepie donkeys don't have manes."

"Oh well. I'll go make dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 1 week before Scoops came out publicly, explaining the foreshadowing of "Why Scoops Hated Pinky to Begin With (i suck at titles)" (Which just so happens to be my favorite drabble in general) from the second drabble comp at the end
> 
> Also sorry for putting the image of Scoops with a mane in your head


	5. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoops gets nervous (roll credits?) about an important interview with someone she has planned for a week (WARNING: CORNY)

Since 5 in the morning, Scoops has been pacing around the room, whilst breathing heavily. Muffins had just woken up at 6:30 AM, and noticed Scoops' pacing.

"A-are you alright?"

"Y-yes! I'm j-just walking around th-th-the room!"

Muffins knew something was up. "I think you should get back into bed."

As soon as Scoops got back into bed, Muffins put her head up to her chest. "Your heart is racing."

"Uhm... Why is that important?" Scoops was blushing lightly, but wanted to know more.

"I'm trying to make sure you aren't nervous."

Scoops suddenly realized why her mate was concerned. "I have to interview someone today. It's a really important interview, too. I've been preparing for this one for a week now and I'm sacred I might screw it up."

Muffins, of course, showed support for her. "I know you can do it!"

"I hope I can" She then got out of bed and prepared for the interview.

-1 INTERVIEW LATER-

"How'd it go?"

"It..... It went great!"

"Good!"

They then went to the couch and started talking about other things, whilst cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave it you to guess who she interviewed. HINT: Their last name is not "Keys".


	6. too lazy to make a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically when our pair found out how much of an asshole Pinky is
> 
> (Takes place before The Bagel Thief)

"So, uh, this video of Pinky just got uploaded to YouTube."

"You mean that idiot who keeps getting trapped in fences?"

"Yeah. Just take a look." Muffins looked up the video and played it.

When the video started, it showed Pinky throwing rocks and shit at the window of someones house, until the window shattered. He then crawled into the window, grabbed a TV, then walked out. "I HAVE A TV NOW!" the rhino said as he left the house.

"Hey..... That house looks familiar....."

"That's because it's your old house from before you moved in. I don't know who lives there now."

Just then, Scoops' phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there's this guy named Rick, and he turns himself into a pickle. His name is Pickle Rick. Funniest stuff ever."

"Jenny, why are you calling?" She thought she had fallen for another prank call.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I think someone broke into my house and stole my TV. I've already boarded the window but I need a new TV. Do you have any TVs to spare?"

"Just go hit up the Rent-A-Center up the road. I know they sell rental TVs for dirt cheap."

"OK, I'll do that, Bye!"

Scoops hung up the phone. "I think you literally just showed me a video of Pinky robbing my sister."

"I guess I did. Also, Pinky is already in jail and the TV is at the Sheriff's lost-and-found box. Ol' Blue sent me this by the way."

"Well, my sister has a tendency to never return ANY rentals anyways. my mom still has stacks of Blockbuster late fee papers. Better let her know though."

She quickly texted her sister to let her know that the TV is at the lost-and-found box, then went upstairs to rest for a bit.

-2 HOURS LATER-

As soon as Scoops got back downstairs, Muffins felt like she needed to let her know that Pinky attempted to break out of jail.

"He tried getting out by attempting to eat one of the poles in the cell, but cracked 2 of his teeth. I don't know how i'm finding this stuff.'

"He tried to eat a pole? That HAD to hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pickle Rick joke is actually a reference to those "Pickle Rick, funniest stuff ever" memes invading ironic meme Sub-Reddits and Discord servers ATM. This drabble still takes place during summer 2019 tho
> 
> Also, I'm running out of ideas still


	7. More Pointless Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins and Scoops pass out on the couch
> 
> I have descended into madness

It's 9:30 PM.

The pair is sitting on the couch like usual.

Scoops yawned. 'It's getting late.... Should we go to bed?"

"No," said Muffins, resting her hand on Scoops' shoulder. "We're pretty comfortable here already." She then began cuddling her.

"She wants to sleep on the couch this time?" Scoops thought to herself. "She hasn't stroked my ears yet, but I guess I'll lay down." She then layed down, grabbed a pillow, and rested her head on it. Muffins proceeded to do the same thing, then draped a blanket on her and her partner. "Thankfully our couch is this big." Scoops removed her hat then kissed Muffins, followed by Muffins stroking her ears (OF COURSE).

Scoops eventually dozed off resting on Muffins' chest. Muffins herself passed out a minute later.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Scoops woke up with another yawn. "Muffins! Wake up! Its Waturday! We don't have to do anything!"

She proceeded to put her hat back on as Muffins slowly woke up.

"Scoops..... Why are you waking me up if we don't have to do anything?"

"Uhm.... I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost everything i make is like this is that bad


	8. Temporary Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now our pair has to stay at a local hotel temporarily because several houses got their power cut but none other then Pinky himself (Warning for 2 F-bombs and plot that makes no sense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore man

"OK! We got a room for free! Courtesy of my sister!"

When they walked in, they saw her.

"Hey Jenny, thanks for letting us stay in your room while we wait for our power to come back."

"You're welcome. You 2 can share the bed."

-4 HOURS LATER-

The power still isn't back, but it's now 10 PM. Jenny is just checking her phone while Muffins and Scoops are doing their normal cuddling routine. Eventually, Jenny fell asleep, then Scoops, then finally Muffins.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Scoops was the first to wake up.

"Ahhhh, it's 7 AM. Maybe now the power is back." Said and unaware Scoops putting her hat back on. "Maybe we should all go to the Waffle House in the parking lot before we all head back ho- HOLY FREAKING MOLY"

Almost the entire room was destroyed, save for the beds and everything under them. The curtains were torn down, the TV's screen was cracked, the walls were scuffed severely and had cigarette burns all over them, the air conditioner's plastic vent was pulled off and shattered (But the AC itself still worked, somehow), and the lamps that were bolted to the wall had their lampshades busted. The bathroom fared even worse; The toilet was shattered, the sink was clogged, the shower curtain was torn down, and the bathtub was filled with wasted shampoo. "Jeez, who the hell would break into our room and destroy half of the shit!?" Said a weary Muffins still in her nightgown. "Oh wait, it says "Pinky wuz here!" on the wall in pink magic marker." Next thing that happened was someone knocked on the door and Jenny answered it. It was Chester Nutz. "Aye orange Scoops! You room get destroyed too?" "First off, my name is Jenny, and i'm like 3 years older then my Little Sis. Second off, yes, our room got fucked up too."

"Oh."

"We know who was behind it." Scoops responded, pointing to the graffiti on the wall. Muffins finally got her apron on, but she was still kinda weary. "If you need to ask, I'm fine by the way!"

-10 MINUTES LATER. ALSO THIS IS THE LAST TIME IDENTIFIER THINGY IN THIS DRABBLE-

Scoops, Muffins, Jenny, and the other sweetiepies who had their power cut are now eating their breakfast at Waffle House. The power is now back for the whole valley but Pinky is in jail for the 5th time this week. Among the sweetiepies at the Waffle House were the 4 children (Chubbum, Ketchup, Lucky, Kevin) and their parents and siblings, the Magi-technicians, the two farmers who keep getting into fights, and Slim Pigguns, surprisingly.

Eventually, the pair headed home.

"Now that we're back home, what do you wanna do first?" The pale yellow mouse inquired.

"Sit on the couch and do nothing. I'm fucking exhausted."

"I'll follow suit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no pool at the hotel better luck next time fanservice men
> 
> More notes to be added

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems farfetch'd (pokepuns, yo!) to add an end note to a drabble compilation that isn't on a drabble itself, but if the title edit wasn't obvious, i'm going on a brief hiatus from making fics and drabbles and shit like that. i'll still give kudos to fics and maybe even comment but i'm just taking a break


End file.
